Twibbles
by Addicted to Edward Cullen
Summary: A collection of Twibbles I have written. A Twibble is a story of 250 words or less that contain a specific quote from one of the Twilight books.
1. Too Bad About the Snow

A/N: This "story" is actually a collection of Twibbles. A Twibble is a story of 250 words or less that contains a quote from the Twilight series. These were written for TwilightersAnonymous' Twibble Challenges.

* * *

Nessie opened the door, pouting. "Hi Jake."

My sour mood evaporated as soon as I saw her face. "Hey Nessie!" I reached for her hand just as she reached for mine.

"Hello, Jacob." Edward's smile was kind and smug at the same time. **"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"**

Yeah, sure, he's _really_ sorry. Stupid bloodsucker was probably thrilled the snow canceled his daughter's first date.

He chuckled. Annoying mind-reading bloodsucker.

"I'm sorry your plans were ruined, Renesmee," Bella said, throwing a look at Edward. "I know you were really looking forward to…your…"

Even Bella had difficulty with the concept of Nessie dating. I knew it wasn't personal though. It was just that this was the first time Nessie and I would be together, alone, since our relationship turned more into romance than friendship.

"It's not fair Mom!" Nessie cried, sounding every bit like the sixteen-year-old she appeared to be. She touched my cheek to show me how much she was looking forward to our date.

"Don't worry, Nessie, we'll still have our date. We can build a snowman, have a snowball fight, whatever you want. Just us!" I grinned.

Slowly she smiled, won over. "Ok, let's go!"

"Keep it to a 2-mile radius, you two!" Bella called as we ran out the door.

Of course. Dear old dad has to monitor my thoughts the entire time. I knew my theory was correct when I heard Edward's laughter fill the cottage behind us.


	2. I Did Some Research on the Internet

A/N: This Twibble was the inspiration for my story "A Single Day of Forever."

* * *

"I didn't realize vampires marked occasions such as anniversaries." Bella sounded embarrassed as I fastened my mother's pocket watch around her neck. I'd hidden it in my room in the main house. "I'm sorry; I don't have a gift for you, Edward."

I kissed her neck. "That doesn't matter. Let's go home and celebrate, _alone_. Rose can watch Nessie."

We raced to the cottage. With Bella's newborn strength spent, I won easily. Immediately upon opening the door, I smelled something different. Something old, yet somehow familiar too. The memory nagged at me, faded and dim – a human memory.

Then I saw it. My mouth opened, but no sound came out. I walked across the room and stroked the dark wood ever so gently. I sat on the bench as my fingers danced over the black and white keys. I turned to see Bella watching me, smiling widely.

"Bella, how …when …This is a 1900 Steinway Model K, the very piano my mother owned when I was a child. How did you know?"

"Carlisle. He saw the piano when you went back to your home to get your mother's jewelry. He remembered it in perfect detail and described it to me. **I did some research on the Internet**." She shrugged, as if this wasn't an amazing feat.

She stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders, as I began to play her lullaby. "I don't _ever_ want to hear any more grief about my acting abilities, got it?"


	3. Would You Like a Round of Applause?

"Aw, come on Bella. You're not scared, are you?" Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett's mocking grin.

Renesmee's wide eyes looked from her uncle's face to her mother's face. She climbed into Bella's arms and pressed her small hand to Bella's cheek: eagerness, excitement, pleading.

"Ok, ok. But only for you, Renesmee." Bella laughed in spite of her annoyance with Emmett.

Renesmee leapt from Bella's arms and clapped her hands. Bella placed her hand into Emmett's massive grip, resting her elbow on the boulder between them.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Renesmee cried, still clapping.

It was no contest. One sixty-fourth of a second later, Bella's arm smashed against the boulder, creating a deep fissure.

"YES!" Emmett's booming voice shook the trees around them. He began his victory dance, waving his arms and wiggling his hips in ways that had Renesmee giggling uncontrollably.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "**Would you like a round of applause? **You're the strongest vampire in the family, once again."


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

The third piece of thin elastic snapped in my thick fingers and shot across the room. A growl of frustration erupted from my chest. How could this one simple task be so difficult? I'd never failed at anything physical before.

"Come on, Uncle Emmett. We can't play dress up if you can't do my hair right!"

If it was anyone other than Nessie...You'd never catch me playing dress up and trying to make pigtails otherwise.

"Sorry, baby girl. I've never done this before." I stuck out my tongue at her and made my best goofy face. She giggled.

I grabbed another elastic and gathered her hair up again. Concentrating on moving extra slowly, I twisted the elastic once...twice around her hair. It didn't break this time! I sat back, crossing my arms over my chest, pleased with myself. "Hah! Got it!"

My grin faded as I watched her hair fall limp again, right before my eyes.

"You didn't do it tight enough!" Nessie chastised me, rolling her eyes. "Do it again!"

I heard peals of laughter from the doorway behind me. Rose was doubled over, she was laughing so hard.

"You know what they say, Emmett," Bella said around her giggles. **"Practice makes perfect."**

Rose stopped laughing only long enough to speak. "But Nessie might be full grown by the time you get it!"

I flipped them both the bird before starting my fifth attempt.


End file.
